


Sister

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a state visit to Carthak, Roald sees the Empress, not his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

The regal woman who walks across the room on the Emperor's arm is _not_ his sister. She cannot be. She wears the sheer veil covering her hair and part of her face as if it was a crown or part of her.

When the Empress looks at him and smiles, he only sees a gilded and powerful stranger; not his sister. When she greets Shinko and Liano, releasing her husband's arm and bending down to greet the niece she has never met, her voice does not sound familiar. She does not resemble the younger sister he knew.

"Brother," she says formally as she turns to him.

"Sister. Hello." Roald bows to her.

She curtsies in response, as people of their rank must. Then she grins and her blue eyes light up with a familiar mischief. Only then does he recognize _his_ Kally, half-hidden behind all of the empire's glittering wealth. She hugs him tightly and he hugs back.

"I presume I am not to be included in the greetings?" the Emperor asks dryly, from where he stands.

Kalasin turns, smiling at her husband's dry remark, and beckons to him. "Kaddar, you dolt. Come here--they're family."

"Only she can make 'you dolt' sound as if it was an endearment," says Emperor Kaddar and Kalasin throws back her head and laughs openly.

Carthak has not changed her entirely; she can still laugh and her laughter sounds as it always has. She is healthy, happy, and Roald feels better for seeing it.


End file.
